


Больше не

by yzarga



Category: Stranniki - Kira Izmailova
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: Все устали от несказанного





	Больше не

Юлька больше не может.   
Она читает книги на незнакомых языках, заставляет исчезать предметы, пускает сквозняки по всем коридорам и пьёт перед сном травяной чай, приготовленный Марисой. Но сна почти нет, есть головная боль, которая течёт в затылок от сведённых в напряжении плеч, от закаменевшей шеи, от ожидания грозы. Ей не помогают ни травы, ни магия, ни парацетамол, протащенный из родного мира в кармане. Юлька никогда не думала, что настолько не любит ссоры, раз до судорог боится даже их преддверия.  
Марстен и Дарвальд учат её наперегонки шестой день подряд — спасибо, не слишком противореча друг другу.  
Марстен и Дарвальд не бывают далеко друг от друга, словно вращаются вокруг общей оси, не подходят близко, не расходятся дольше, чем на полчаса.  
Марстен и Дарвальд редко смотрят друг на друга, чаще — над плечом, мимо; когда остаются наедине — кричат так, что слышно до самого озера. Их скандалы — как репетиция, они не разряжают скопившееся напряжение, только нагнетают и концентрируют.  
Когда-то — до Альвира, вот, точно — Юлька обожала интересоваться чужой личной жизнью, но эти двое перешагнули грань её любопытства. Она читает книги только по магии и уже не думает практиковать психотерапию без спроса, как не стала бы совать руку в пасть крокодилу.  
Она устала понимать.

~*~

Дарвальд больше не может.  
Он видит проявления привязанности, чувствует жар тела на расстоянии, знает, что его спина всегда прикрыта, что им дорожат — и не слышит ни слова в подтверждение. Он осознаёт, что в некоторых культурах принято считать главными не слова, а одни лишь дела, но сам полагает, что чтобы человека получалось хоть как-то понимать, первые и вторые не должны расходиться.  
Марстена он опять не понимает: руки того заботливы и предупредительны, глаза злы и отчаянны, слова грубы и резки. Дарвальд, пытаясь разобраться, лишь больше запутывается в клубке противоречий. Он не желает быть слепцом — и не хочет захлебываться в напрасных надеждах.  
Дарвальд осознает, что сейчас он настолько сильнее Марстена, что мог бы принудить того к чему угодно: поцеловать, отдаться, взять, убить, покончить с собой, сбежать на край света, сжечь полстраны. Порой, ловя на себе сердитый непонимающий взгляд, он хочет помочь — сделать что-то первым, чтобы избавить Марстена от муки принятия решений. А потом думает: какого демона? И тошно, сладостно, истово упивается всем, повисшим меж ними: болезненной недосказанностью, непроизнесёнными вопросами, стыдливой похотью, восторгом и невольной нежностью.  
Он знает, что грядет взрыв; губами на губах или мечом в грудь — ему, по большому счету, уже всё равно.   
Он устал не замечать.

~*~

Марстен больше не может.   
В его голове слишком много противоречивых мыслей, в теле — однозначных непрошенных желаний. Он спорит сам с собою каждую минуту, когда не говорит с кем-нибудь другим вслух; любой диалог с Дарвальдом занимает его более, чем другие — злее, острее. Страшнее.   
Он хочет забыть, отлистать назад последние мысли, события, месяцы. Так, чтобы вернуться к однозначной простоте, прозрачности, уверенности. Как хорошо жилось, когда было всего два страха: Дарвальд умрёт или всё-таки станет магистром — ясно, недвусмысленно. В сочетании с личной верой, что сможет защитить и удержать — вполне получалось спокойно жить.   
Всё испортили слова.   
Слова тех, кого считаешь близкими, оказалось слишком сложно игнорировать: он уже понял — потому что они били по больному. Разговоры, что Дарвальду теперь открыты все дороги, начались давно, но подтверждения одно за другим накапливались постепенно, капля за каплей. Друг пропадал у магистров, возвращался собой, но вдохновлённый донельзя; освоил телепортацию и носился по всему миру, дома скороговоркой рассказывал Марстену, что узнал и с кем познакомился — и исчезал, порой даже не договорив.   
— Как замечательно, — однажды очень светски сказала Юльке Изали при Марстене, — когда человек может в совершенстве реализовать свой потенциал. Прежде любознательность Дарвальда неизбежно ограничивалась возможностями, а теперь… Границы настолько далеко, что ему ещё несколько столетий не будет грозить скука и поиск себя.  
Марстен тогда что-то пробурчал, соглашаясь, сам поглощенный одной-единственной мыслью: всё сходится. Дарвальд однажды не вернётся — не просто так нанял другого управляющего, даёт Марстену первому решать, чему учить Юльку, и как там ещё было в том письме: “вряд ли тебе есть, кого опасаться”? Значит, всё — не стал магистром, так станет странником; Дарвальд не домосед, пусть и любит удобство.   
Марстен понимает, что это у него, беглеца с островов, где он никогда не чувствовал себя на своем месте, наконец-то появилось чувство дома — здесь, в белых стенах у озера. А у Дарвальда — нет, он его и не искал. Он купил эту землю и поселился здесь, чтобы не жить в старом мрачном замке Тармов. Он путешествовал по миру, хотя мог бы сколотить состояние и в Джаварии. Ему не нужно место, куда можно вернуться с мыслью “я дома!”, на которой ловил себя Марстен год от года, приезжая сюда. К Дарвальду.   
Он цепляется к нему по малейшему поводу, они кричат друг на друга, но самое важное Марстен произносит только про себя, не доверяя даже тишине комнаты или глади озера: “Не уходи насовсем!”  
Его тошнит от одной этой мысли, он зол на себя, потому что возникающие идеи о том, как удержать Дарвальда имеют мало общего с уговорами — он не силён в словах. Поймать, заколдовать, удивить, заинтересовать, приворожить, поцеловать — он не знает, когда и как пришёл к последнему. Зато, насмехаясь над собой, считает, что после всего пережитого и разделённого на двоих, это знание о Дарвальде, удовлетворение подобного любопытства мало что между ними изменит. Не настолько, как полное отсутствие Дарвальда в его жизни.   
Марстен устал бояться.

~*~

Юлька больше не может учиться.  
Она целенаправленно отдыхает — объедает ягоды с куста в саду. В голове ни единой мысли — на них нет сил. Совсем скоро у неё экзамен на первый круг посвящения, и тогда магия и друзья отстанут от неё на некоторое время.   
Её рука с горстью ягод останавливается на полпути ко рту, когда из-за угла дома стремительно выходит Дарвальд. Его шаг решителен, глаза горят практически буквально. Юльке очень, очень не хочется привлечь его внимание, но мысль пригнуться или нырнуть в кусты подальше приходит с запозданием, когда Дарвальда догоняет Марстен.   
— Валь! — рычит он.  
— Что? — Дарвальд не рычит, а шипит — скверный признак. — Что ты ещё хочешь мне сказать?  
Юлька понимает, что им не до неё. Это приносит огромное облегчение, потому что сил нет никаких. Их не хватает даже на то, чтобы оставить друзей вдвоем.   
— Сказать? — Марстен нездорово радуется. — Очень много что, знаешь ли! Например, где ты пропадал полдня без предупреждения. Или с какой стати ты приглашаешь в гости магистров.  
С каждым вопросом он наступает на Дарвальда, тот шагает назад, пока не утыкается в стену. Ничуть не беспокоясь, как бывало, о чистоте костюма, он опирается на неё лопатками, откидывается затылком и смотрит на Марстена с легким любопытством.  
— Я — свободный человек. И это — мой дом. Могу звать или выгонять кого угодно.   
— Меня, например?  
Марстен ждёт ответа — напряженно ждёт, а Дарвальд молчит.  
— Тебя что-то не устраивает? Чего-то не хватает? Деньги закончились? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он, когда Марстен начинает сжимать кулаки.  
— Откупиться хочешь? — шипит теперь и Марстен, он очень похож на Полоза из сказок — огромный, золотой и безмерно сильный. — Зря стараешься — сам знаешь, сколько золота отвалят восьмёрке, стоит предложить свои услуги.  
Ухмылка Дарвальда недвусмысленна и оскорбительна.  
— Услуги? — переспрашивает он и делает нарочитую паузу, чтобы дошло, чтобы оскорбление пришлось глотать насухую. — Так там же придётся работать. А ты…  
Марстен не ведётся, и это восхищает и поражает.  
— Охране платят за готовность и бдительность, а не за регулярный мордобой по расписанию, — замечает он. — Мало кто рискнёт со мной связываться.   
Марстен совсем не ведётся — и это возмущает. Но Дарвальда сложно сбить.   
— Тогда вернёмся к началу: что тебя не устраивает?   
У Марстена судорогой сводит челюсти — это заметно, — настолько ему не хочется отвечать. Дарвальд ждёт, начинает нетерпеливо похлопывать ладонью по стене.  
— Ты не говоришь, когда уходишь. — В претензии больше не возмущение, а вопрос.   
Дарвальд вздыхает и смотрит в безоблачное небо.  
— Я не нарушаю никаких совместных планов.  
— Ты не говоришь, куда уходишь.  
— Расстояние для меня почти не имеет значения в нашем мире.  
Дарвальд не огрызается, хотя мог бы. Марстен не хамит, хотя обожает это.  
Юльке хочется уйти, но ноги как вросли в землю.  
— Когда ты уходишь, — Марстен цедит слова, каждое пытается уцепиться за горло и не стать произнесённым, — я думаю, что это навсегда. Я вспоминаю тебя и всё, что о тебе знаю. А потом, — он говорит всё тише, ему плохо от смысла, от каждого издаваемого звука, — я начинаю думать о том, чего о тебе не знаю совсем. Хуже всего, что мне хочется узнать очень много. Чересчур много.  
Дарвальд открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но не успевает — Марстен кладет пальцы на его губы, гладит их, сминает. Тело Дарвальда — стон, распахнутые глаза — шок.  
— Чересчур? — переспрашивает он.   
Ладонь Марстена запечатывает рот Дарвальда — молчи, только молчи, не надо слов, оставь их при себе — и выдавливает:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты возвращался!  
Дарвальд закрывает глаза и выдыхает. Долго-долго, словно он весь — сплошной воздух, словно до этих слов Марстена он только вдыхал и не мог выдохнуть, не хватало сил.  
— Где бы я ни был, ты останешься со мной, — просто и очень искренне говорит Дарвальд и прижимает ладонь к груди, туда, где сердце.  
У Марстена подгибаются руки, он упирается лбом в лоб Дарвальда, и тот медленно обнимает его.  
Юлька смотрит на свою ладонь, где держала в горсти собранные ягоды — те превратились в сплошную кашу, которую она всё равно слизывает с пальцев. Надо вымыть руки. Не обращая внимания на тесно обнимающихся — или что они там делают? — друзей, она идет в дом.  
Юлька устала, она хочет спать.


End file.
